GOD TEST!
by NuttyBelli
Summary: Sorry, this somehow got deleted. The title explains it all. This is a test to see which greek god is your parent. If you are a demigod, that is... Review on who you got! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**_1)__What power would you want the most?_**

_A)__To control, breath, and talk in water_

_B)__To be very wise and be a good battle strategist_

_C)__To fly by controlling winds and summon lightning_

_D)__To be extremely powerful by force_

_E)__To be extremely pretty and control people with your voice_

_F)__To find your way underground_

_G)__To summon fire at will and to build things very well_

_H)__To save the wild_

_I)__Be a really great fighter_

_J)__To be powerful and have everything perfect_

_K)__To be a great musician_

_L)__To be a great hunter_

_M)To be at peace_

_N)__To be the strongest drunk in the world_

_O)__To strangle people with plants_


	2. Chapter 2

**_2) What would be the weapon of your choice?_**

_A)__A sword that turns into a pen or just a sword_

_B)__a glowing dagger _

_C)__a spear/ sword that turns into a gold coin_

_D)__electric spear_

_E) makeup!__  
_

_F)__A gold sword_

_G)__A magic tool belt_

_H)__Magic panpipes_

_I)__A sword, nothing special_

_J)__My loud voice_

_K)__Bow and arrow_

_L)__My singing voice/ musical instrument_

_M)The power of peace_

_N)__To cause insanity to victim_

_O)__To control plants_


	3. Chapter 3

**_3) What are you most afraid of?_**

_A)__My friends and family getting hurt_

_B)__Bugs, mostly spiders_

_C)__Not being in charge_

_D)__Nothing_

_E)__Losing my prettiness_

_F)__Loss of the only power that you have left_

_G)__Talking to girls/boys_

_H)__Nature getting destroyed_

_I)__Being ignored_

_J)__Being cheated on by spouse_

_K)__Being a horrible musician_

_L)__Breaking an oath_

_M)__A war_

_N)__Wine __goes extinct_

_O)__All plants die_


	4. Chapter 4

**_4) Who is your favorite god or goddess_**

_A)__Poseidon– god of the seas_

_B)__Athena- goddess of wisdom_

_C)__Zeus– king of the gods_

_D)__Ares- god of war_

_E)__Aphrodite- goddess of love and beauty_

_F)__Hades- god of the underworld _

_G)__Hephaestus- god of metalworking _

_H)__Pan- god of nature_

_I)__Hermes – god of messaging and thieves_

_J)__Hera- goddess of marriage_

_K)__Apollo- god of music_

_L)__Artemis –goddess of the hunt_

_M)__Hestia – goddess of the hearth and home_

_N)__Dionysus- god of wine _

_O)__Demeter- goddess of the harvest_


	5. Chapter 5

**_5) __What is your favorite animal_**

_A)__A horse_

_B)__A owl_

_C)__A eagle_

_D)__A boar _

_E)__A dove_

_F)__A black bull _

_G)__I don't like animals, so robots_

_H)__A sheep_

_I)__A snake_

_J)__A peacock_

_K)__A red bull_

_L)__A deer_

_M)__A pig_

_N)__A leopard_

_O)__A serpent _


	6. Chapter 6

**Mostly A's**\- Your dad is Poseidon, god of the seas. He is one of the big 3. You're very loyal, and not the smartest person in school.

**Mostly B's**– Your mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom. She pledged never to marry. You're very prideful, and smart.

**Mostly C's**– Your dad is Zeus, king of the gods and god of lightning. He is one of the big 3. You're very impulsive, and you hate not being in charge.

**Mostly D's**– Your dad is Ares, the god of war. He is dating Aphrodite. You love to accept challenges, and are most likely very tough and love war.

**Mostly E's**– Your mom is Aphrodite, goddess of love. She is dating Ares and married to Hephaestus. You love love and beauty.

**Mostly F's–** Your dad is Hades, the god of the underworld. He is one of the big 3. You're love the dark and are not a people person.

**Mostly G's** –Your dad is Hephaestus, god of the forges. He is married to Aphrodite and has a crush on Athena. You love to make things of your own creation.

**Mostly H's** \- Your dad is Pan, the god of satyrs. He went missing 2,000 years love nature.

**Mostly I's** – Your dad is Hermes, god of messaging and thieves. You're really fast, nimble and athletic.

**Mostly J's** – Your mom is Hera. She is the goddess of marriage and women and is married to Zeus. You're a perfectionist.

**Mostly K's** – Your dad is Apollo. He is the god of music and the brother of Artemis. He is a charmer. You love music and your really athletic.

**Mostly L's** – Your mom is the goddess of the hunt, Artemis. She is a single goddess and she swore of boys. You hate or dislike men.

**Mostly M's**\- Your mom is Hestia, the goddess of the hearth and home. She swore of boys just like Artemis. You're very kind and quiet.

**Mostly N's** – Your dad is Dionysus, god of wine. He is the son of Zeus, and was a demigod. You like grapes, a lot.

**Mostly O's** – Your mom is Demeter, goddess of the harvest. She had a daughter that was abducted by Hades and married him. You love flowers and to garden.


End file.
